May I enter your heart?
by ClreonRT
Summary: Action is the key to enter one's heart.


_Shoes on, checked._

 _Warm up, done._

 _Now, take a deep breath..._

She sucks in the fresh morning air and slowly opens her eyes, meeting the grayness of the gravelled path.

 _Ready, three, two, one..._

 _GO!_

* * *

Propping her back against the tree, she steadies her heartbeat and uses the white towel circling around her neck to gently dab her sweaty dark blue bangs. She takes in a mouthful of air as she glances over at her wristwatch. She smiles in content at the improvement of her running time. She had been practicing for the upcoming inter school marathon tournament in the past few weeks. She intends to grab a place in the top three as a proof of her capability to her strict father.

Seeing that there are still plenty of time until her archery practice, Umi decides to jog a few more laps but with less intensity comparing to the first few.

There is a few reasons - mainly attractions - of why she likes to come all the way to this park which is about two miles from her residence for her running practices. The main point to running is to be in a comfortable and pleasant environment. And to Umi's liking, the park is set up far from the busy city. Unlike the stagnant and stale air in the city, the ventilation in this park is well-preserved as the air is fresh and woodsy. Besides, she also love it when the cool and breezy wind touches her as she runs. Its like the wind itself is a booster that makes her feet feel lighter and faster. When she is tired from the exercise, she can get to rest at the grass floor surrounding a crystal clear pond. She often admires how the fish swim up to the surface and compete with each other when they are fed with breadcrumbs or other fish foods.

For the last reason, there is this one person that always catches her attention.

The person's unmistakably blonde hair that is tied in a high ponytail, which is rare in Japan. Umi admires how the curve of the blonde suits every part of her body. It's not like Umi dislike her body or anything, she just wish to be a little bit more shaped rather than her rough limbs.

The information Umi knows about the blonde is that she is a third year in her school, which makes her Umi's senior. And of course, Umi knows her name as the blonde is the student council president of her school. This girl, Ayase Eli, is a half-russian who speaks perfect Japanese. If Umi can get to know Eli, she will be pleased to learn some Russian from the blonde.

While Umi is enjoying the serenity of the park, a shade of yellow passes her and Umi smiles as she looks at Eli's running physique.

 _As timely as usual._

Without warning, Umi begins to pick up her pace to meet with the blonde's speed. But Umi does not passes Eli as she is slightly tired so she just keeps her pace behind Eli as they run. The blonde keeps looking ahead, never bother to look behind.

Then, Umi spots a tree log on the path in front as they are about to turn the corner. Umi immediately sprints forward and thrust out her hand in hopes of stopping the blonde. But unfortunately, she is too late. Her hand grabs nothing but thin air.

Umi watches in horror as Eli trips over the log and falls down onto the rough rocky floor. She is lying face down on the floor, her whole body visibly shuddering in extreme pain, so painful that she cannot even lift herself up.

Umi runs over and lowers herself beside Eli. She gently lifts the poor blonde up into her arms. The skin on Eli's hands and legs are awfully scraped, revealing strips of bloody flesh. Her right temple is also bleeding profusely. Eli's eyes are tightly shut as she is trying hard to suppress the gasp from escaping her mouth but it is proved futile when she lets out a whimper of pain, which is so heartbreaking that all the resolves Umi had in her shatter into pieces.

Umi sobs as she shouts at the passerby, her voice shaking, " Please call the ambulance, anyone!"

She hears someone answering her request and a few seconds later, she hears a phone dialing three numbers.

She then turns back to the blonde and finds that Eli is now looking at her pleadingly with her watery light blue eyes, as if hoping Umi can somehow eases her suffering. Umi searches her pocket for her handkerchief and begins cleaning the wounds. The injuries are deep but Umi cannot uses her towel as it is full of sweat. In utmost frustration, she decides to shove away her pride and embarrassment as she takes off her shirt and tears the parts which are not sweaty before wrapping them around the wound to reduce the blood loss, leaving her upper body half-naked.

When Umi is done with the first aid, once again she looks at Eli and furrows her brows when the agony shown on the blonde's expression does not subside. Her mind is groaning until a thought comes into mind.

Umi grabs Eli's hand softly in hers and begins to rub small circle on her palm. Umi clears her throat and starts singing.

It was a song her mother used to sing her to sleep when she was having a fever back when Umi was still a child. The song is smoothing as the lyrics that comes out of Umi's mouth springs into life when the birds above them chirps here and there like a choir. The swirl of the wind acts as a complement to the song. Gradually, the pristine song blankets all the whimpering in the air. Leaving a strand of tears cascading down Eli's eyes.

No, it is not tears of pain, but tears of blissfulness.

A loving smile stretches itself on Umi's mouth as she brushes the messy bangs off Eli's eyes to take a look at the sapphire orbs before they slowly closes.

In the depth of her ears, Umi heard the faint beeping of the siren, indicating the arrival of the ambulance.

Umi bends forward and places a light kiss on the blonde's forehead.

 _I will always run to you. And maybe one day, to your heart._

* * *

 **A random short story I came up after going for a run in the sporting complex a few days ago.**

 **As for Eli, is up to you my reader to decide whether you want her to live or not, since I can't decide it myself lol.**

 _Adios!_


End file.
